


Sana

by Guacamole143



Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [2]
Category: Karanduun, Karanduun - Hiraya, Original Work
Genre: Di porket nagholding hands love na agad Rosaria, F/M, First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Make God Bleed, Male-Female Friendship, Mostly Landi, Slight horror
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacamole143/pseuds/Guacamole143
Summary: Sa sandali na nakilala niya ang sikat na Sana, nalaman ni Asterio kung gaano nagkakamali ang mga bulong ng mga tao.
Relationships: Asterio & Sana, Asterio/Sana
Series: Pananaw ng Isang Hiraya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897195
Kudos: 3





	Sana

**Author's Note:**

> Ito na ang Asterio/Sana by demand *cough joke* To be honest this is just first impressions ni Asterio sa mga karakter ng mundong Karanduun. Bawat storya ay tungkol sa mga nakakahalubilo ni Asterio. Susunod ay ang sikat na HASTERIO.

Unang impresyon ni Asterio sa binibini na nagngangalang Sana ay isa siyang taong maraming tinatago na sikreto. Marami na siyang naririnig na sabi-sabi tungkol kay Sana simula nang dumating sya rito sa Kampanaryo. Isa sa mga unang haka-haka na narinig niya ay tungkol sa kanyang kagandahan.

‘Napaka ganda nya at masayahin!’ tugon ng isa sa mga taga-hanga ni Sana. Hindi mahilig si Asterio na makinig sa mga alingawngaw ng mga tao, pero hindi niya rin masasabi na hindi sya naintriga.

Sa sandali na nakilala niya ang sikat na Sana, nalaman ni Asterio kung gaano nagkakamali ang mga bulong ng mga tao. 

_‘Hindi sa lahat...’_ Naisip ni Asterio sa kanyang sarili. Totoo na kabigha-bighani ang itsura nya, ngunit para kay Asterio, nakikita rin nya ang pighati at lungkot sa kanyang mga mata. 

Tahimik na pinagmasdan ni Asterio si Sana habang hinahawakan niya ang kanyang kuwintas. Sabi nila _ang taong nakaranas nang pighati ay nakakilala rin ng kapwa nila nakaranas nang parehong pighati_ , at di mapigilan ni Asterio na sumangayon sa mga katagang iyon. Biglaan siyang nakakaramdam ng sakit sa kanyang dibdib, isang sugat na hindi naghihilom kahit matagal na panahon na ang lumipas. Ibinale-wala ni Asterio ang kanyang nararamdaman at patuloy na nakinig sa utos ni Duran.

* * *

Habang naglalakad sila sa makulimlim na gubat, napansin ni Asterio ang isang puno na mayroong gasgas sa kawa nito. 

Ito ang puno na paulit-ulit nilang nadaanan. 

Ibig sabihin nito ay kanina pa sila umiikot sa lugar na ito.

_‘Tangina’_ naisip ni Asterio. 

“Sandali, nadaanan na natin ang lugar na to. Kanina pa tayo umiikot.” Sinabi niya sa grupo.

“May rebulto dun oh” sinabi ni Tala habang tinuro niya ito. “Baka matulungan tayo nito.” Idinagdag niya habang palapit sa rebulto. Habang sinusuri nila ang rebulto tumitingin sa paligid si Asterio, tumitingin ng paraan para makatakas sila sa lugar na ito nang biglang may narinig siya na sigaw.

“HAS!!” Sigaw ni Tala. Pagtingin ni Asterio ay duguan na ang kamay ni Has at naipit ito sa loob ng rebulto. “Ibibigay ko itong cookies na ginawa, kaya please! Pakawalan mo na si Has” Iyak ni Tala habang nilabas niya ang natitirang cookies na kanyang dinala.

_‘Huh. Di ako naka kain.’_ Inisip ni Asterio habang tinitigan ang alay na matamis sa rebulto. Pagkatapos ialay ni Tala ang cookies sa rebulto, bigla itong nawala at nagbuka ang kanyang bibig na nagbigay ng pagkakataon para kay Has na alisin ang kanyang nagdudugong kamay.

“Ano ngayon ang gagawin natin?” Tinanong ni Rosaria.

“May alam ako na gagawin…” Marahan na sinabi ni Sana. Ang kanyang tono ay nanginginig at kay lungkot na di mapigilan ni Asterio na malungkot para sa kanya. Hinahawakan niya ulit ang kuwintas sa kanyang leeg habang nag iisip siya nang malalim. 

Biglang may boses sa kalangitan na nagsalita. 

Nanghihingi ito nang kapalit. 

“Anong…” di na natapos ni Asterio ang kanyang sasabihin nang biglang umilaw ang kuwintas sa leeg ni Sana at naglaho na parang bula. Nang nawala ang maaliwalas na liwanag, nakita ni Asterio ang mga luha na nagpapatuloy na pumapatak sa mga mata ni Sana.

Rinig ni Asterio ang pighati sa pag iyak ni Sana. Kinuha pala ng mga diwata ang kuwintas na galing sa dating kasintahan ni Sana, sinakripisyo niya iyon para makatakas sila sa gubat.

Nakakuyom ang mga kamao ni Asterio habang tahimik niyang tinitignan ang nagpapatuloy na pagluha ni Sana. Hindi dapat ibinigay ni Sana ang kuwintas, dapat naghanap pa sila nang ibang paraan para makatakas sa gubat na ito.

Pagdating nila sa kumbento, tahimik ang paligid. Ni ingay ng mga kuliglig o ihip ng hangin ay di mo marinig. Parang tumigil ang mundong gumagalaw sa lugar na ito. 

_‘Kahit ang araw ay takot na lumapit dito’_ naisip ni Asterio habang tuminghala siya sa kalangitan.

“Kailangan na nating kumilos nang mabilis” sinabi ni Asterio sa grupo. “Malapit na ang takip-silim at sa tingin ko mas delikado sa lugar na ito kapag tayo ay nagtagal pa.” 

“Tama” tugon ni Has “Punta tayo dito sa simbahan para mag imbestiga.” Tumuloy si Has at si Tala papuntang simbahan at bago sumunod si Asterio sa kanila, nakita niyang dumeretso si Rosaria papunta sa mga dormitoryo.

“Tsk.. “ Lumingon si Asterio kela Tala bago sumunod kay Rosaria. Hindi siya naniniwala na dapat silang maghiwalay, pero dahil nangyari na ito wala na siyang magagawa.

Habang naglalakad siya, napansin niya na sumunod si Sana sa kanila. Binagalan niya ang kanyang paglakad para makasunod si Sana sa kanya. Nakikita ni Asterio ang takot sa mga mata ni Sana kaya lumapit siya nang bahagya para magbigay nang kaunting ginhawa. 

Pagdating nila sa dormitoryo nagdesisyon sila Asterio na imbestigahan ang lugar. Pumasok si Rosaria sa isang kwarto habang pumasok naman si Asterio at si Sana sa kabila.

“Asan na ang mga tao…” Sabi ni Sana habang tumitingin sa paligid. 

“Ewan, nakapagtataka…” Tugon ni Asterio, naghahanap siya nang kahit anong bakas o palatandaan kung saan nagtungo ang mga tao sa lugar na ito.

Habang nagpapatuloy sila sa paghahanap, nakarinig sila nang maingay na kaluskos galing sa labas.

Palapit nang palapit ito sa kanilang kwarto. 

Tumingin si Asterio nang mga lugar na maari nilang takasan ngunit ang bintana lang ang posibleng paglabasan. Napatingin siya kay Sana at nakita niya ang takot sa kanyang mga mata habang nakatingin siya sa **_parsiyal na bukas na pintuan._ **

Tumaas ang mga buhok sa likod nang kanyang leeg at doon niya natanto.

**Hindi nila sinarado ang pintuan.**

Lumakas ang yabag ng mga paa sa pasilyo at nilagay ni Asterio ang kanyang hintuturo sa kanyang labi, inuudyok si Sana na manatili sa kaniyang lugar. 

Thump. 

Thump.

Thump.

CREAK.

Dahan dahan nilang nakita ang kakaiba at kakila-kilabot na nilalang sa kanilang harapan. Iba’t-ibang mga duguan na parte ng katawan ang nakasabit sa nilalang na ito. Hindi alam ni Asterio ngunit sa kanyang tingin ay ito ang mga nawawalang mga tao rito.

‘Tang Ina.’ Inisip ni Asterio sa sarili. _‘Ito na, nakita na kayo. Humanda ka na Asterio._ ’ 

Tumingin bigla ang nilalang sa kanila, at hinanda na ni Asterio ang kanyang kulam. Kailangan niyang protektahan si Sana. Gagamitin na niya ang kaniyang kapangyarihan nang biglang may naramdaman siyang humawak sa kanyang kamay. 

Ang una niyang napansin ay kung gaano kalambot ang kanyang kamay. Pangalawa, ang presensiya nito ay nagbigay nang kaginhawaan sa kanyang sarili. 

Pagkatapos na ilang sandali, dahan-dahang umalis ang nilalang sa kwarto at di napigilan ni Asterio na magbuntong-hininga. Ngumiti siya nang saglit kay Sana, naibsan ang takot at kaba sa kanyang damdamin dahil sa kanya at dahil doon nagpapasalamat si Asterio.

Lumabas sila sa kwarto at nakita si Rosaria sa pasilyo. Tinignan sila ni Rosaria na parang mayroong siyang nakitang nakakaaliw. Tumingin siya sa tinitignan niya at nakita niya na magkahawak kamay pa rin sila ni Sana.

‘Gago.’ Inisip ni Asterio. Inalis ni Sana ang kanyang kamay at pareho silang di tumingin sa isa’t isa.

* * *

Pagkatapos nilang sugpuin ang nilalang at makaalis sa kumbento ng buhay hindi napigilan tignan ni Asterio ang kanyang kamay. 

Matagal na rin mula nang may nahawakan siyang ibang tao. 

**_It felt nice._ **


End file.
